In a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional memory device, a method has been proposed in which a columnar portion including a charge storage portion and a semiconductor body is formed in a stacked body in which insulating layers and sacrificial layers are stacked alternately, and the sacrificial layers are subsequently replaced with metal layers. In such a replacement process, a method also has been proposed in which the metal layers are formed, with a metal nitride film interposed, inside the gaps between the insulating layers formed by the removal of the sacrificial layers.